I’m still a boy!
by Simply Bulisen
Summary: Another one of those girl!Harry Fics but this time with a twist! SLASH DMHP maybe or SSHP haven’t decided yet really…
1. Prologue

**Summary:**Another one of those stupid girl"Harry! Fics but this time with a twist!

**Pairings**: DM/HP maybe or SS/HP haven't decided yet really….

**Warnings: SLASH, **

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

* * *

**AN/**

Ok I'm starting another story and you have every right to hate me:P

Okay so this is a prologue, I will be more but not too long since I'm afraid to get tired of it.

I actually hate fics where Harry (or another boy) is turned into a girl and suddenly have no problem with wearing dresses and putting on makeup and is the hottest babe in the whole school, often with extremely large breast too, I just hate it! So I decided to write my very own Girl!Harry story, and he will not (willingly at least) wear any bras, dresses, skirts or high heals! He will hate being a girl and will hate the girls trying to treat him as if he was a china doll! He will be Harry in a girls body for a while and then change back! And yes people this will be slash!

**And just out of the blue, why have noone ever made Snape change into a woman?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

* * *

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

* * *

**I'm still a boy!**

**Prologue**

It was a normal day, like any other day really except it was Tuesday, which meant potions; the class Harry hated above all others. He couldn't wait for it to be over so that he could once again breath fresh air and talk with his friends without having Snape taking points.

He sliced the sea snails and then left them for Hermione to take care of since she didn't trust Harry to go near their potion in case he would botch it up. The potion was supposed help the drinker loose weight fast, Harry was wondering if he could perhaps take a couple of samples with him after class so that his dear uncle and cousin could try it, Merlin knew they needed it.

Harry didn't know how it happened but suddenly several screams tore through the air and just as he was about to turn around to see what the fuss was all about something acidly hot covered his face and large parts of his body, it burned terribly and a scream tore through his throat; a bad move since that only made him get the foul and extremely hot liquid in his mouth. He desperately tried to spit it out but failed and ended up swallowing some instead.

The pain seemed endless and he didn't dare to open his eyes to see if someone was trying to do something about it in case the burning substance would get into them as well. Harry could hear nothing except the noises he himself made due to the pain.

It didn't register to him that he was being levitated too the hospital wing by Professor Snape, nor did he realise that his body was rapidly changing. Harry would have been grateful if he could have had he known that he would soon loose consciousness.

When Harry woke up in the afternoon he was glad that his body seemed to be numb, probably due to potion or something else given by Mme Pomfrey. He tried to sit up but soon discovered that he couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh so you are finally awake." He could hear Mme Pomfrey but not se her since he was not able to move his head. "You had an accident in potions this morning."

Harry wanted to make and sarcastic remark like 'No kidding!' but all he managed to say was " Sthoff thiddhinh" since his mouth was all numb and his tongue didn't want to cooperate.

" Don't try to speak, I have put a numbing spell on you while the burns heal, you should be fine come morning." In the corner of his eye Harry saw her taking out a phial containing some blue potion and how she poured some on his now bare stomach. "There is one thing you should know Harry. You swallowed some of the potion." Again Harry wanted to make a sarcastic remark but forced himself to stay quiet and not embarrass himself even further.

"Before I tell you what the potion did I want you to understand that it's only temporary and will only last for a moth or maybe two depending on how much you swallowed." Harry blinked slowly and was surprised to notice that even that small motion seemed slow and sluggish. "The potion altered you anatomy into that of a female." She said bluntly.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	2. Harry would you please have sex with me?

**Summary:**Another one of those girl"Harry! Fics but this time with a twist!

**Pairings**: DM/HP maybe or SS/HP haven't decided yet really….vote for what you want I can't seem to decide...

**Warnings: SLASH, **

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

* * *

**AN/**

Ok I know that chapter is short but that will continue being so I like it better tht way:p

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

* * *

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

* * *

**I'm still a boy!**

**Chapter 1: Harry would you please have sex with me?**

Harry had been offered to sleep in the girls dormitory but had declined; just because he had an female body for a month or two didn't mean he was any different then before, so he had been allowed to stay in his usual dorm (after much crying and screaming; kind of like a girl but he blamed it on the shock).

When Harry entered the tower all activity stopped and all eyes were on him, he flushed with anger and stomped up the stairs to get away from everyone who was looking at him. His trousers almost made him stumble since they were now too large for him in his female body.

He rushed into the room and then thru himself onto the bed to hug the pillow for some comfort. Harry turned his head when he heard someone clear their throat above him.

Seamus stood beside his bed with a leer on his face that almost frightened Harry. "Harry would you please have sex with me?"

"WHAT?" Harry jumped from the bed so that Seamus wouldn't take the position of his body as an invite. "Why the hell would I have sex with you?"

Seamus leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and with a smug grin across his face. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, I said please didn't I? And well since you are a female for the time being, a fine one at that, I thought we could be fuck buddies." He said as if it was the best proposal anyone could ever have come up with.

Harry just took a couple of deep breaths before answering, he was afraid that id he didn't calm down he would hurt Seamus. "Seamus I don't plan on fucking with anyone while I'm like this okay! So I'm a girl for some time but I'm still Harry! I'm still a boy!" Well that came out wrong but he would be a boy again any way.

Seamus looked shocked and took a step closer to Harry who to three steps back. "But mate you can't just waste those curves of yours, I mean your new fine arse, your new gorgeous pair of tits and those lips; just thinking about you sucking me makes me hard!" Seamus was not prepared for the fist that landed on his face; hard.

"You fucking wanker! Is that what you say to every girl you want to get into bed with? No wonder you're a virgin!" Harry then proceeded to run into the bathroom to lock himself up and away from horny teenage boys who used the wrong head when it came to thinking all the way muttering about how stupid men were and how he considered becoming a feminist.

Harry looked into the mirror to study his now female form, he had to agree with Seamus that he was extremely good-looking but that still didn't mean he would have sex with the git. Hell he didn't want to have sex with anyone, having sex as a female would probably freak him out.

His face hadn't really changed much, just a little more pouty lips, a little higher cheekbones and somewhat larger eyes not really all that noticeable except maybe his new pouty expression that made him look kind of sexy in his own oppinion.

Looking down into his pants he sighed when he once again was met with the sight of a penis-less area; that was so not cool.

He unbuttoned his shirt to stare at his chest, of more specifically his breast, he poked them; nothing happened. He didn't really know what he had expected but not nothing that was for sure. Suddenly he shivered and his nipples puckered and hardened, he had gotten similar feelings before as a boy but never that intense.

Harry looked on fascinated as his nipples stood hard to pay tribute to the slightly chilly air in the bathroom; he was glad he knew about that side-effect of being female now so that he didn't poke someone's eyes out later.

He was slightly shocked to see that his nipples where still visible through the white cotton of his shirt when he started button it again, Harry was even more shocked to feel tiny flutters of pleasure run though him when the cotton brushed them, he would have to investigate that later in bed, without Seamus.

* * *

**TBC **


End file.
